


[podfic] Lemonade, Sherbet

by Kess



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: [podfic of Lemonade, Sherbet by vamoosi]The robot (definitely a robot) shifts again and leans down a little closer to her, and each little motion makes this whir and click of mechanical movement that shocks through her. For all that they’re huge and, well, a robot, they seem like they’re lost, out of place.“Holy shit,” Rodimus breathes. “This is WAY better than just a car.”A down-on-her-luck Rodimus finds a new car, makes a new friend, and learns a bit of a new language. Oh, and her new car's a giant robot. So there's that, too. All in all, life takes a turn for the better.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: HotterLock Week 2020





	[podfic] Lemonade, Sherbet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lemonade, Sherbet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207817) by [vamoosi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamoosi/pseuds/vamoosi). 



****

**Fic:** [lemonade, sherbet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207817) by [vamoosi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamoosi/pseuds/vamoosi)

 **Cover Artist:** kess

 **Fandom:** transformers (IDW)

 **Ship(s):** Rodimus/Drift

 **Rating:** e

 **Music:** sorry for not answering the phone, i'm too busy trying to fly away by in love with a ghost

 **Warnings:** none

 **Reader's Notes:** possibly the most fun ive ever had recording a fic

thank u to the guys who listened while i recorded, ur all grand

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](https://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Transformers/%5btf%5d%20lemonade,%20sherbet.mp3) [43MB, 00:58:25]

OUTTAKE

[almost seven minutes of me being utterly unable to speak cause I was laughing too hard (feat. housemate)](https://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Transformers/OUTTAKE%20lemonade%20sherbet.mp3) [4.7MB] [and accompanying visual, courtesy of carboncopies ](https://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Transformers/OUTTAKE%20lemonade%20sherbet.mp3)


End file.
